


Broken Guitars and Mending Hearts

by lilsamarooo



Series: The Witcher Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsamarooo/pseuds/lilsamarooo
Summary: Geralt was seriously considering pulling the truck over to beat the shit out of his annoying siblings when a loud thud followed by a pained shout made the three men freeze.“Holy shit, did you just hit someone with your car?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher Prompt Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787938
Comments: 42
Kudos: 357





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)

❧

“I’m just _saying,_ I had it covered-”

“Covered my _ass._ It would’ve killed you if I hadn’t gotten there in time.”

“That’s a lie-”

“Would you two shut the fuck up?” Geralt growled, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

The three of them were coming back from a successful hunt in the forest surrounding their city. Two werewolf carcasses were loosely covered by a tarp in the back of their truck, but the road they were on was rarely used and it was almost 1 AM. Nobody was out at this time anyway.

Well, almost nobody.

Both of Geralt’s brothers turned to him, happy to unleash their anger on their oldest brother. Lambert scowled and began yelling about how Geralt barely did anything during the fight and Eskel chimed in with his agreement, as if Geralt hadn’t been busy taking care of the second werewolf by himself while their stupid asses couldn’t even handle one together.

Head beginning to throb with their combined complaining, Geralt let out a wordless snarl that silenced the two men for all of three seconds.

Next to him in the passenger seat, Eskel kicked his muddy feet up on the dash, which he _knew_ pissed Geralt off, and glared at him. “Did you just _growl_ at us? I’m gonna tell Vesemir,” he threatened, unlike a fucking five year old.

“You both are such little _shits,_ ” Geralt shouted, and it did nothing but double the amount of yelling in the car. The cool breeze from the open window did little to calm the eldest brother and he was seriously considering pulling the truck over to beat the shit out of his annoying siblings when a loud _thud_ followed by a pained shout made the three men freeze.

“Holy shit, did you just hit someone with your car?” Lambert asked, leaning between the two to see over the hood of the truck. Closing his mouth, which had fallen open in horrified shock, Geralt unbuckled his seatbelt and lurched out of the car into the late-summer air.

Dreading what he’d find, Geralt stepped around the side of the car…

…and nearly passed out at the sight.

A young man, no older than his mid twenties, was sprawled out on the dirt road, still as a corpse. _Oh fuck I actually hit someone with my car,_ Geralt thought, rushing over and kneeling next to the brunette. _Is he dead? Fuck please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead-_

Turning the man onto his back, Geralt sighed in relief as his fingers found a pulse on the inside of the man’s wrist. Delicate fingers suddenly curled around his and Geralt’s head snapped up, amber eyes meeting cornflower blue.

“What? What ha- ow!” the man cried out, reaching for his ankle, which was twisted at an unnatural and painful looking angle, only to be intercepted by Geralt.

“You don’t want to do that,” he said as gently as he could, feeling horribly guilty. He hadn’t been paying attention to the road and now he’d gone and hit this poor man who was probably just trying to get home.

“H-hurts,” the man stuttered out, and Geralt noticed the tears welling in his blue eyes with a wince. “Head hurts too…”

That wasn’t good. Geralt helped the man sit up and by that time Eskel had gotten the first aid kit from the truck bed, slightly bloody from the werewolves being on top of it. Lambert was doing his best to quickly put the tarp back on the bodies, but the man’s eyes widened at the sight of the creatures, fur matted with drying blood, and the three men looked at each other in a panic as he promptly passed out.

Geralt leaned the man against his chest and guiltily tried not to think about how nice the feeling was. It’d just been a while since he’d gotten laid with Yennefer and him breaking up, that’s all. Besides, now wasn’t the time. They needed to figure out what they were going to do with the unconscious man first.

“We could… take him home with us?” Lambert suggested. “He’s already seen the werewolves, so we might as well just patch him up there instead of dropping him off at a random hospital.”

Eskel nodded and began digging through a mangled acoustic guitar case Geralt hadn’t noticed before. The guitar was beyond repair, that much was clear. The case must have taken the brunt of the car’s impact, which is why the man was in much better shape than he should've been considering how fast Geralt was driving.

“No ID or address,” his brother said, zipping up the guitar case and shoving the werewolf bodies aside to make room in the truck bed. “Is there a phone in his pockets maybe?”

Geralt nodded and pulled it out of the man’s hoodie pocket. The screen was cracked, but it still turned on. Geralt sighed. No fingerprint, passcode only. Great.

“Yeah, let's take him home,” he said, already dreading having to tell his father what happened.

“Vesemir’s gonna be pissed,” Lambert said as Geralt scooped up the surprisingly light man into his arms and set him gently in the passenger seat, ignoring Eskel’s betrayed look at his seat being taken.

“Good luck explaining this one, brother.” Eskel clapped Geralt on the shoulder and hopped into the back of the car as if it wasn’t their fault too. Yes, Geralt had been distracted, but only because his brothers were incapable of shutting up!

Deciding against saying this, Geralt sighed and buckled the man in and got into his own seat, starting up the car and resuming the drive home, now with one more unexpected passenger.

❧


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier makes Geralt fall head over heels in a record breaking two seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading :)

❧

Gathering all of his courage, Geralt knocked on the front door and stepped back with the stranger clinging to him like a koala bear, arms sling around his neck, still unconscious which was a bit alarming.

A small cut on his forehead was still bleeding sluggishly and the man’s hands and knees were scraped from the road. The back of his head was fine, if you didn’t count the sizable wound on it, making Geralt’s hand slippery with blood from where he was supporting the man’s head. Yeah, not so fine then.

The man’s ankle was definitely twisted badly, and he was most likely concussed, but Geralt hadn’t checked his pupils before he’d passed out. His thoughts were interrupted by the door unlocking and swinging open to reveal his father’s grim face.

The brothers all had the same sheepish smile on their faces, and Vesemir frowned when he saw the stranger in Geralt’s arms and the blood on his hands.

“What’ve you three done this time?” he said with a sigh, stepping aside and letting them file through the door like ants in a line.

Eskel set the duffel bag that held their various weapons down on the table. “Geralt hit that guy with his car,” he tattled, and Geralt glared at him from where he was putting the man on the couch in the living room.

“Because you two were distracting me by screaming in my damn ears,” he shot back, and Lambert was quiet through the exchange, happy to sit back and watch as their father grew more and more frustrated with his siblings.

Vesemir cut the two men off with a growled, “I don’t care about your excuses, you still hit him with your car! Geralt, you should have been paying attention to the road, and you two,” he glared at Eskel and Lambert. “shouldn’t have been yelling while he was driving. This will not happen again, am I understood?”

A chorus of yesses sounded from the three men and Vesemir nodded.

“Vesemir, he saw the werewolves in the truck bed, what do we do? Should we use Axii?” Eskel asked, looking worriedly at the stranger, still passed out on the couch.

Geralt growled softly. He never liked having to use Axii to wipe someone’s memories. It was mostly Eskel that did the sign since he had the best control over it, but it still had always rubbed him wrong and for some reason, he didn’t want this man to forget him.

“We’ll worry about that when he wakes up. Now clean and dress his wounds and _apologize,_ ” Vesemir said with a pointed look at Geralt who nodded, staring at the floor.

And with that, their father left and the three turned their attention back to the man on their couch.

The man on their couch who was staring back at them all with wide, terrified eyes.

“Oh hey, he’s awake!” Lambert said cheerfully, moving closer to the man who tensed up, looking very much like a scared puppy.

Geralt knelt down next to the man and opened up the first aid kit. “Do you remember what happened?”

The man shook his head and tears gathered in his blue eyes, making Geralt feel even shittier than he did before.

“W-where am I?” the man asked in a small voice, hands balling into fists on his lap. Geralt wrinkled his nose slightly as the sharp scent of fear quickly filled the room. A glance at his brothers told him that they smelled it too. “Did you kidnap me? Are you gonna hurt me?”

Setting aside the bandages in his hand, Geralt gently took one of the man’s hands in his own. “We aren’t going to hurt you, I promise. I hit you with my car, and I figured it would be better if you came back to our house instead of a hospital because of the-”

“-the werewolves,” the man breathed, looking a little less scared and a lot more upset. “Ow, my head…” His hand was intercepted by Geralt again, who brought it down to his lap.

“You have a cut on your head and some scrapes on your hands and knees,” Geralt said, holding up a rubbing alcohol wipe. “Can I clean and bandage them?”

Nodding and wiping at his eyes, the man let out a sharp gasp at the sting of the wipe on the back of his head. A new wave of tears sprung from his eyes and the man let out choked off whimpers as Geralt cleaned away the last of the dirt from the wound.

“What’s your name?” he asked, wanting to distract the stranger. “I’m Geralt and those are my brothers, Eskel and Lambert.”

His brothers waved and the man smiled shyly, flinching as Geralt got a new wipe and moved on to his knees. The scrapes there weren’t too bad, but they were still covered in dust and dirt. “I’m Jaskier,” the man said softly and the knee Geralt wasn’t working on bounced nervously.

Eskel came forward with a bottle of water and Jaskier accepted it with a tiny smile. The fear scent was mostly gone by now. Geralt finished with Jaskier’s other knee and moved on to his hands, gently taking one and turning it palm up. Jaskier’s fingers twitched at the first touch of the wipe, and he sucked in a harsh breath.

“Sorry. We’re almost done, Jaskier, promise.”

“S’ okay,” the man mumbled, wiping away the stray tears that fell from his pretty eyes. _Pretty eyes?_ Geralt thought. _I mean they are pretty I guess._

Jaskier suddenly sat up straight and looked around the living room. “Where’s my guitar?” He asked, and his face fell when Eskel held up the mangled case with a small frown.

“I’ll pay you back for the guitar and your phone,” Geralt said, feeling absolutely horrible. Jaskier was probably a musician, wasn’t he?

The man curled up on the couch muttering about how he knew he should’ve gotten a hard case and not a soft case for the guitar. Wiping away a few more tears that fell down his cheeks, Jaskier let Geralt wrap his hands, knees, and head with bandages while his brothers hovered above them.

“You have a small concussion. Do you have anyone that can watch you and wake you up while you sleep?” Geralt asked, and when Jaskier said no he frowned.

Lambert flopped onto the couch right next to Jaskier, who jumped at the sudden move. “Well you can just stay with us until you’re better. We still need to fix your foot anyway.”

Looking down in surprise, Jaskier flinched at the sight of his twisted ankle and looked away quickly with a small whimper, holding back more tears.

“It’s okay, it’ll only take a second.” Grabbing the ankle gently, Geralt got it in the right position and prepared to snap it back into place. “On five, okay?”

“Okay…”

“One… two… _three-_ ”

Jaskier let out a pained cry that dissolved into sobs and sniffles. The ankle was back in its proper position, and Geralt wrapped it tightly just to make sure it wouldn’t pop back out of place. Cheeks wet with tears, Jaskier tried to move away as Geralt was finishing with the bandages, and Eskel put a hand on his shoulder while Lambert pulled the man into a hug from beside him.

“Y-you said on _five,_ ” Jaskier hiccuped out, uselessly wiping away tears that were replaced by more in seconds. Geralt’s heart broke for the man as he looked into those pain filled eyes. “What h-happened to four and five?”

“It hurts more if you tense up,” Geralt said apologetically, shushing the man gently as his breathing sped up. “You did so well Jaskier, it’s done now. You’re okay now, see?”

Jaskier nodded and moved away from Lambert’s arms to wrap his arms around Geralt’s neck, his breaths tickling Geralt’s neck and making him shiver. His hands automatically came up to rub comforting circles at the man’s back and he wondered how the hell they’d gone from leaving for a hunt with two werewolves to a hurt musician crying in their living room.

Lifting Jaskier and feeling his wrap his legs around Geralt’s waist, Geralt sighed as he felt the man’s head fall onto his shoulder. _He must have been exhausted to be falling asleep on a stranger._

“I’ll watch him while he sleeps. You two get the money for the hunt and pick something up for breakfast in the morning, got it?” Geralt was already halfway up the stairs and his two brothers looked at each other amusedly before agreeing.

Geralt walked into his room and set Jaskier down on his bed, covering him with a soft blanket. Good thing Roach was at the vet until the day after tomorrow, he had no idea if Jaskier was allergic to dogs or not.

The clock on his nightstand read 3:46 AM and Geralt dutifully sat himself down next to Jaskier, ready to wake him in a few hours and check his concussion.

❧

Morning came all too soon, and Geralt startled as Jaskier rolled over in his sleep, resting his head on Geralt’s chest with a content noise. Geralt closed the book he’d been reading all night and a tiny smile made its way into his face when Jaskier blinked his eyes open and yawned sleepily, hands fisting in Geralt’s shirt as he stretched his curled body like a cat.

“Hey,” Geralt said softly, and Jaskier jumped a bit before relaxing and cuddling back onto Geralt’s chest.

“Hey,” the brunette whispered back, smiling shyly. Geralt had given him pain meds around 6 AM because of his ankle, and he was still a bit loopy.

“Your eyes are so _pretty,_ ” Jaskier breathed out, reaching a hand out to cup Geralt’s face. He froze when Jaskier gently rubbed the faded scar over his eye, but relaxed into the touch, letting out a rumble of appreciation.

“You purr like a kitty cat!” Pressing a hand against his chest to feel the vibrations, Jaskier giggled happily at the sound and Geralt kept the noise going to indulge him. “You look like a wolf though,” Jaskier said thoughtfully, laying his head back down onto Geralt’s chest and Geralt looked down at him with an amused smile. “Like a white wolf. My white wolf,” Jaskier said softly, and Geralt knew he was fucked.

By the time Jaskier had come out of the bathroom, showered and changed into Geralt’s spare shirt and his shorts from the day before, the medicine had worn off. They stopped at the door to his room and Geralt took Jaskier’s hands, looking into his eyes.

“Geralt?”

“I’m sorry,” Geralt blurted out, and Jaskier looked confused. “I’m sorry I hit you with my car yesterday, I feel horrible about it and you were in so much pain when I had to set your ankle… I promise I’ll pay you back for your guitar and your phone, and-”

A finger on his lips quickly shut up Geralt’s word vomit and he looked up at Jaskier. The man had a smile on his face and he pulled Geralt into a hug, head tucked under his chin.

“I forgive you, Geralt. I was on my way back from a gig anyway and I was upset that my ex had shown up and made a scene.” Jaskier laughed at the surprised look on Geralt’s face. “This is so much more fun than sitting in my apartment eating ice cream. I got to see two werewolves! I mean they were dead, but still!”

“You’re an odd one, songbird.”

Jaskier looked up at the pet name questioningly and Geralt smiled. “You called me your white wolf, it’s only fair.”

Laughing at Jaskier’s flushed face, Geralt scooped Jaskier into a bridal carry and made his way downstairs, not wanting Jaskier to use his ankle while it was healing.

“Geralt, your family’s gonna think I’m some damsel in distress!” he whined, hiding his face in the Geralt’s neck.

“You _are_ a damsel in distress,” Geralt replied, and Jaskier giggled, sighing dramatically.

“I suppose you’re right…”

After a quick breakfast and a longer goodbye, Geralt drove Jaskier back to his apartment. True to his word, Geralt gave Jaskier the money for his guitar and his phone and in return, Jaskier gave him a slip of paper, telling him not to open it until he got home.

Sitting in his room, Geralt eagerly unfolded the paper, and smiled at the squiggly handwriting on it.

**(XXX) XXX-XXXX**

**To my white wolf in shining armor.**

**P.S. You did** **_not_ ** **need to give me this much money! This is too much!! The guitar cost like a third of this, Geralt!!!**

❧

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like this? I wrote this in a haze last night, so don’t be shy to point out any errors or loopholes lol

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is: “I feel like I got hit by a car… I did? And it was your car?”  
> Kudos + Comments are appreciated!  
> Here’s my [Tumblr](https://thefoxssocks.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
